


Support

by CJSavvy



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Best Friends, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash If You Squint, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSavvy/pseuds/CJSavvy
Summary: Sam tries to get Al to get some rest.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: 11/06/05 on LiveJouranal
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Quantum Leap.
> 
> Note: My idea of a leap set directly after Killin' Time. I'm quite obsessed with that episode. For several reasons. I love seeing Al outside the imaging chamber. "Director of Project QL Al" is such a different character from "Best friend and support of Sam Beckett Al". Eh, there's more, but you can probably figure it out from reading the story heh.

“Al, I’m a computer lab assistant here to prevent a file loss. I think I can handle this leap.”

Al shrugged. “Yeah, but what if something changes? You could change history, you know. It’s happened before and-“

“Al-“

“-then what’ll you do-“

“Al! Have Ziggy sync Gooshie’s brain waves. He can tell me.”

Al glanced at the handlink. “Yeah, but that took a lot of power, and power casts a lot of money and-”

Sam turned and got right in Al’s face. “Al, look at me.”

Reluctantly, Al looked up from the handlink.

“You look horrible. When was the last time you slept? I saw you wince earlier. You’re still hurting from when Stiles shot you, aren’t you?”

“You remember that?” He couldn’t help being surprised despite himself. Sam’s swiss-cheesed mind usually prevented his remembering things from leap to leap.

“Yes I remember that!” Sam looked like he was going to continue his rant when he suddenly seemed to deflate.

“I don’t know, Al. You just- you do too much. You run Quantum Leap; you’re here helping me with the leaps. You’re spending your life making up for my bad decision.”

“Don’t do this to yourself, Sammy.”

“If you could be doing anything right now, what would it be?” Sam asked, watching Al intently.

“What kind of question-“Al started, but Sam cut him off.

“Al, please.”

“I want to be in the cafeteria at the project, having a cup of it’s horrible coffee, discussing your last leap.” Al paused. “With you.”

Sam held eye contact with Al a few seconds before breaking it with a nod. “Promise you’ll let Gooshie handle this one? Get some rest?”

“Fine. At least as a hologram you can’t smell his breath.” Al tapped the link to open the imaging chamber door. “I’ll see you around, kid.”

“Oh, Al?”

Al paused in the doorway.

“Rest."

Al smirked. “You know what they say. Rest is in the eyes of the beholder, or something like that.”

The imaging chamber door closed.


End file.
